This invention relates in general to vehicle wheels and, in particular, to an improved vehicle wheel cover retention system and method for producing the same.
Full or partial vehicle wheel covers of the removable type are well known., and have been used for many years to enhance the styling of conventional, stamped wheel discs. Also, it is known to secure a full or partial wheel cover to a vehicle wheel using an adhesive.
One example of a vehicle wheel with a wheel cover secured thereto is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,566 to Beith. In the Beith patent, a wheel cover includes a radially and axially outward curving terminal flange having a lip which is formed to grip the edge of the terminal flange of the wheel rim to aid in fixing the wheel cover to the vehicle wheel. An adhesive is placed between the confronting surfaces of the wheel cover and the vehicle wheel to permanently secure the wheel cover to the vehicle wheel.
Another example of a vehicle wheel having a wheel cover secured thereto is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,423 to Heck et al. In the Heck et al. patent, a wheel cover includes an outer end which is received in a groove formed in the outboard tire bead seat retaining flange of the vehicle wheel. An adhesive is preferably deposited in a predetermined pattern on the outboard face of the vehicle wheel so that when the wheel cover is installed, the adhesive assists in securing the wheel cover to the vehicle wheel.
An improved vehicle wheel cover retention system and method for producing the same includes a wheel cover secured to a vehicle wheel. The method for producing the vehicle wheel includes the steps of: (a) providing a vehicle wheel including a disc defining an outboard facing wheel surface and including an outboard tire bead seat retaining flange, the outboard bead seat retaining flange including an outer peripheral end having an annular groove formed therein; (b) providing a wheel cover defining an inner cover surface and an outer cover surface, the wheel cover including an outer end; (c) applying a sealant to one of the outboard facing wheel surface and the inner cover surface; (d) supporting the wheel and the cover in coaxial relationship relative to one another; (e) selectively moving the wheel and the cover toward one another to enable the sealant to initially secure the wheel and the cover together; (f) providing a metal deforming tool having a tool end, the tool end having a leading end and a trailing end, the leading end defining a first tool profile and the trailing end defining a second tool profile which is different from the first tool profile; and (g) selectively operating the metal deforming tool to cause the leading end of the tool to initially engage and deform the outer end of the wheel cover followed by the trailing end of the tool engaging the deforming the outer end of the wheel cover into the groove in a permanent mechanical lock connection therewith whereby the wheel cover covers at least a portion of the outboard facing wheel surface and the entire portion of the outer peripheral end of the outboard bead seat retaining flange.
Other advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.